How it Happened
by Chi Haku
Summary: You can't blame this on Snape." "Oh. Damn." Detention today was fun. Drarry DracoHarry -Lime-


The day wasn't bright and sunny, but gray and overcast, only in the pleasant way. It wasn't too cold, just a slight breeze to keep you from forgetting it was getting closer and closer to winter. The Whomping Willow was just shaking its last, stubborn leaf off onto the ground, where it would mould to the earth during the winter months. The grounds were occupied by the percent of the student body going from one class to another, or on their free period and enjoying the pleasant weather.

There were three such students, descending from the castle towards their friend Hagrid's home, and away from their last class.

"Open your inner eye! Please, that old bat has only gotten more mental since I left the class!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes with a laugh. "Professor, please! And she claims to be a seer!"

"She is 'Mione. That's a proven fact." Harry said.

"With, what, TWO prophecies that have come true? HAH!"

Ron shook his head and mouthed "let her rant" at Harry, who nodded back in agreement.

And Hermione did continue ranting, all the way to Hagrid's hut as it were. In fact, she didn't stop her bashing of their Divination teacher until Hagrid opened the door and invited them inside, much to the two boy's relief.

They sat around the large table, chatting about different things, while trying to discourage their large friend from buying another dragon. Ron was continually popping chocolate frogs into his mouth, talking all the while. Hermione scowled at him and lightly tapped his head.

"Chew, swallow, then speak Ron." she reprimanded half-heartedly.

Ron just shrugged and turned to Hagrid.

"'Agrid, wasn't there something we were gonna talk to 'Arry about?"

"Ah. Right. That. Well, 'Arry, me'n Ron got ta talkin' 'bout ye the other day. An' Ron brought summat up that I'd like ter confirm."

"Shoot Hagrid." Harry said kindly, preparing for whatever was to come.

"Well…" Ron said. "It's just…well, I kinda…Um…Bloody hell this is awkward." the red head grumbled.

"Just spill it. I won't be mad."

"Harry, are you gay?"

It was actually the book warmish Hermione who spoke this question, staring Harry straight in the eyes. The scarred boy started, surprised by this straight forward question. He had been expecting it for a while, yes, but it didn't mean he had thought it would come in such an easy way.

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, I am." he stuttered out.

"How long have you known?"

"Um…I dunno? I think I alwys knew in the back of my mind." he said sheepishly. "And before you blow up Ron, yes, that is the reason I broke up with Ginny. And YES she knows."

His best friends gaped at him.

"You told my SISTER but you didn't tell ME?! Bloody hell, I'm your best mate!"

"I didn't know how you would take it…" he admitted sheepishly. "In the Muggle world…well, some people aren't too fond of same sex oriented people."

"Harry." Hermione said, leaning across the table to clasp his hand. "Two things. One, we're your best friends. WE don't care okay? You're still you. And second, the wizarding community is far more accepting of homosexuals. Actually, a lot of people at Hogwarts are bi at the least. You had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well, I grew up with homophobic muggles. You expected it t be easy, coming out of the closet?"

His three friends nodded their heads in understanding.

"So what made you realize you liked blokes better?" Ron asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Well you didn't just wake up and know right? So what was it?"

"Uh…well…"

Harry paused, thinking back to a day, six months before hand.

-FLAHSBACK!-

"_That's detention, Potter."_

_"EH?!"_

_Harry didn't even know what he had done this__ time. Every other time he got detention, he totally knew what he had done to deserve it. This time he had no clue. At all._

"_For creating such a foul excuse for a potion."_

_He looked down and practically gaped at what was in his cauldron, which looked like year old oatmeal. Funny thing was, he hadn't been the one tending to it right then, it had been Malfoy (his partner at the moment), who had been looking after it. Harry didn't even try to say that though, because it would just result in lost points for his house. _

_Taking out his wand, he vanished what was in his cauldron, glowering darkly. He saw Malfoy from the corner of his eye and glanced at him, glaring when he saw a smirk plastered on the young blond's face. _

_*This sucks…*_

_-Time skips-_

_Harry's detention was the same as usual. Scrub cauldrons with the most disgusting things stuck to them till it's gone, which loosely translated means he'll be there the whole night. Sighing irritably, he continued scrubbing, pushing the sleeves of his robes up so he wouldn't get anything on them. Dipping the rag back into the water, he went back to scrubbing, glad that at the least, Snape was leaving him alone to do this._

_Unbeknownst to him, there was someone standing in the doorway, watching him. Him, or should we say, his tight arse. The Malfoy ran his tongue over his lips, as he watched Harry carrying out his detention. The glasses wearing boy was cursing Snape under his breath, glaring at whatever he was trying to get rid of at the bottom of the cauldron._

_Of course, the poor boy had no idea that there was a lusty Slytherine just outside the door, waiting for the perfect moment to jump him. All he knew was that Snape must hate him a lot, because this damn…GLOP wasn't coming off. _

_In the end, he sat back on his heels and dropped the rag, wiping his forehead and grumbling about his potions teacher. He stood up and pulled off his robe, leaving him in a white shirt and his black trousers. Stretching his arms over his head so as to crack his back, he dropped back to his knees to continue his scrubbing._

_Of course, the boy standing in the door was watching he whole thing and licked his lips again. Harry's shirt was tight fitting, and so were his pants, outlining his figure in a way that just had to be illegal. Scratch that, having a body like his had to be illegal. Very illegal. _

_But Harry had no idea that his supposed enemy was getting more and more lusty, just from watching him scrub a damn cauldron. And so, as a result, he had no idea, that when he adjusted his position and leaned forward to get to the other side of the cauldron, that he was in fact giving Malfoy a very nice view. Very nice indeed, considering it was his arse. _

_Unfortunately, through this very innocent and unknowing act, Harry had pushed the last button. Draco stepped into the room, throwing off his robe as well, revealing a dark green shirt and a pair of slacks. He walked up behind Harry, smirking at the fact that he was going completely unnoticed. Leaning over so he was hovering just over the other boy, he whispered;_

"_Boo."_

_"GAAAH!"_

_The boy who lived jumped, resulting in him backing straight into Draco, just as the blond had expected. _

"_Well now, straight forward, aren't you Potter?"_

_The boy growled._

"_What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"_

_Draco smirked, sliding his arms around Harry's waist._

"_Would you believe I came to see you?"_

_"No, I probably wouldn't believe that at all."_

_He chuckled. "Well fact is, I did."_

_By this time, Harry was pressed back against the blond, the rag dropped and completely forgotten on the floor. He swallowed nervously._

"_U-um…c-can you let me go now Draco…?"_

_The blond froze, then a wide smirk ripped across his face._

"_What was that…? Did I just hear Harry Potter call me by my first name?"_

_Harry shivered at the heated murmured, suddenly very conscious of exactly how close they really were. He swallowed again, willing a mounting, ahem, problem away._

"_M-maybe I did."_

_"Say it again." urged the Slytherine._

_Harry wasn't quite sure precisely WHY he was doing what Malfoy told him to, but he was anyway._

"_Draco."_

_He was pushed against a desk, arms supporting him, the Slytherine boy pressing slightly harder against his backside._

"_Draco."_

_Said boy started to slowly grind against the male beneath him. Harry yelped in surprise, then moaned softly. Draco ground his hips forward a bit harder, leaning forward to nibble on the scarred boy's ear, sucking on the lobe. The continued actions elicited another moan, making the blond smirk. _

"_If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this Potter." _

_Harry shivered slightly, then a smirk of his own crossed his face. He ground his hips backward, earning a gasp, then whine of pleasure._

"_If I didn't know better I'd say you were too Malfoy."_

_A soft growl echoed from the top's throat._

"_You aren't allowed to call me that anymore, Harry."_

_He thrust his hips forward, making the bottom yelp. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco was more than pleased that he had convinced Severus to leave them be. Harry whined softly, grinding backward again, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. _

_Unable to contain himself any more than he already was, Draco spun Harry around and pushed him so he was sitting on the desk. His lips found the other boy's neck, sucking on his pulse at the same time as his hands unbuttoned the back pants. A short shiver passed through the boy who lived as the ice prince's hand slowly descended into his pants, brushing teasingly against his hip bones. _

"_You can tell me if you want me to stop." Draco said, his hand pausing. "Really. I don't want to do anything you're against."_

_Harry's eyes drifted to the ceiling and for a moment, he wondered how to answer. But instead of trusting his voice, he simply nodded for the other boy to continue. Surprised, but not unpleased, the blond boy's hand continued to slide farther into his pants. He paused, when he realized something that made him grin._

"_Going commando Harry? Tut-tut."_

_Harry turned scarlet and looked away. "I wasn't exactly expecting this when I woke up this morning." he grumbled._

_Draco chuckled, his hand slowly starting to stroke Harry's already hardening cock. Harry moaned softly, closing his eyes as his cheeks reddened once more. Smiling at the mix of moans and mewls that he was earning, the blond pulled his lover's cock completely free of its confines, continuing his stroking as he did. Another moan escaped the perfect petal lips of the boy on the desk, and Draco had no choice but to lean up and kiss him._

_And kiss him he did, just as he had fantasized about doing for so long. But Harry's lips were not as soft as he had imagined, no, they were softer, fuller, sweeter than his mind had even conjured. He found himself hopelessly addicted already, sucking softly on his bottom lip with no sign of stopping. His hand continued stroking, while his tongue worked wonders inside Harry's mouth. _

_The raven haired boy broke the kiss to moan loudly, arms wrapping around Draco's neck._

"_A-ah! Dr-Draco!"_

_Knowing how quickly this was coming to an end, Draco sped up his stroking, kissing the boy once more. When the smaller's back arched, his loud moan being swallowed into the kiss by a greedy Malfoy, he knew it was done. The blond broke the kiss, softly kissing the corner of Harry's lips. He raised his hand, inspecting the white substance on his hand, then smiling._

"_Draco…what are y-OH!"_

_Harry turned bright scarlet as the pale hand was raised and was slowly being licked clean by a highly seductive Draco. Harry could do nothing but watch, his cheeks turning more the color of Ron's hair every second. The Slytherine chuckled at the other boy's expression and nuzzled him adoringly. _

"_What's the matter?"_

_"Y-you…that…" squeaked the scarred Gryffindor._

"_I know."_

_"But…"_

_"You taste good, what can I say."_

_Harry's blush increased ten fold and his gaze dropped to his knees. He paused, then looked back up at Draco._

"_You know, I think I may return that favor."_

_"Eh-what-"_

_But before his sentence could be finished, Draco Malfoy was the one being pressed against the desk, a devilish looking Harry on his knees before him. _

"_H-hey, you're not-"_

_"Oh, but I am."_

_And with that, Harry remorselessly wrenched Draco's pants down. He hummed softly._

"_Going commando Draco? Tut-tut." he mocked softly._

_He was about to retort when a warmth like no other surrounded his pulsing member. His back arched instantly and he cried out loudly. _

"_FUCK! Harry!"_

_Said male was unable to respond as he slowly and teasingly pulled his mouth back from the other's cock. His mouth returned back again as he started bobbing his head._

_Draco was lost in the ecstasy that Harry was creating with his mouth. His tongue was doing amazing things to the head, while he scraped his teeth ever so softly across the hardened flesh. He was sucking along with the bobbing of his head, not even pausing once. And then, oh fuck, he was HUMMING godamnit!_

"_Gah! Fuck, HARRY!"_

_Draco moaned loudly, holding himself back from bucking into the other boy's mouth, but it was becoming harder and harder to contain himself. And then Harry deep throated him, sucking harshly, and he was pushed over the edge. _

_Giving a yell of pleasure, Draco came into Harry's mouth. The raven haired male purred , letting the other's cock go, swallowing greedily. He licked his lips. _

"_Now I've repaid the favor."_

_Draco growled happily, pulling Harry back up and kissing him passionately._

"_Mm…now that was fun." he purred._

"_Fun, yes, but I have to finish my detention still! Ah damnit! Could you have accosted me after detention…""_

_I was going to! But you were looking so sexy… You could have walked away."_

_"You trapped me in here while I was trying to finish a punishment!"_

"_Oh…right…But Snape did it…it's his fault you were in here to begin with…"_

_"You CANNOT blame this on Snape."_

_"Oh. Damn."_

-Flashback End-

Harry paused again, glancing out the window. He was just in time to see a certain blond crossing the grounds. Draco glanced into the hut, then smirked when he saw Harry. He winked at him, then turned back to Zambini.

"Um…I think for the safety of my current boyfriend, I won't answer that."


End file.
